Mako Hitomi/Plot
Background During the First Large-Scale Invasion, her grandfather died protecting her, which after some cogitation led her to enlist in BorderVolume 14 Character Profiles approximately two years before Chika Amatori and Yūma Kuga. Her neighbor Tsuneyuki Okudera and Noboru Koarai followed her. Introduction Arc Azuma Unit presumably takes part in the extermination of all Rads in Mikado City. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Hitomi assists her teammates during Aftokrator's invasion. When Koarai bailed out after being almost captured by a Rabbit, she asks him if he is alright. After the end of the invasion, Azuma Unit becomes the recipient of an Excellent Distinguished Service award. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc Round Two Azuma Unit fights a four-way rank battle against Katori Unit, Ōji Unit and Yuba Unit in the day division on February 5. Round Four On February 11 Koarai and Okudera discuss whether they should tweak the map for their upcoming match, with Koarai insisting on it being their only way to stand up to higher-ranked units and Okudera protesting that luck is too big and unreliable a factor. Hitomi invites them not to turn the debate into a battle of wills. After the two Attackers present their strategy, she points out that Azuma will have few lines of fire, to which Koarai responds by asking her to find them for him. Okudera then asks Azuma to deal with Chika and Hiro Kitazoe, prompting the Operator to point out that the plan has some flaws. When the match begins and Azuma spots Osamu Mikumo and Yūma, Hitomi hopes to take out the former before they can meet up and recommends not to engage Yūma unless all three are present. A few minutes later she transmits the topographical data of a building as well as Koarai's and Okudera's visual data to Azuma so he can snipe Mikumo through the walls, and confirms the successful hit. The match ends with Ninomiya Unit in the lead with 3 points, one more than Kageura Unit and Azuma Unit. Round Five On February 19, the night of Galopoula's blitz, Azuma Unit fights a rank battle against Kageura Unit and Yuba Unit. Round Six Azuma Unit fights against Ninomiya Unit, Kageura Unit and Suzunari First in the night division of the sixth round of rank battles. The team ties with Suzunari First while Kageura Unit and Ninomiya Unit lead with three points. No unit receives the survival bonus due to there being multiple survivors. Round Seven The members of Azuma Unit then meet up to strategize ahead of their match against Tamakoma Second, Kageura Unit and Suzunari First. In the few minutes before the battle begins, Tamakoma Second is revealed to have added a new member, whom Koarai recognizes as Hyuse. The discovery causes Okudera to lose heart, although Hitomi points out that they could do the same if they wanted to. When the map is revealed to be Cityscape D, Koarai and Okudera ask her to add Grasshopper to their Trigger Sets, which she does. Okudera feels that the choice of the stage might have been motivated by more than merely the will to hinder Azuma, so Hitomi suggests waiting to see how the other teams move. She proceeds to ask Koarai whether they should consider Hyuse an Attacker, and from his answer and the map she infers that he might fight as an All-Rounder with Asteroid or Meteor. During the match, Azuma asks for her help with the Dummy Beacons he set. She starts them and programs them to give off the trion signatures of her teammates. Chika retaliates by launching a Meteor cube at the mall, destroying half of the beacons and unwittingly causing Okudera to bail out, as well as injuring Koarai's foot. She proposes to guide her teammate to an escape route while fooling their opponents with the remaining beacons. She then warns him that Hyuse has probably spotted him as he lures him into a trap. The match ends after Azuma and Koarai bail out spontaneously, with Azuma Unit tying for second place with Kageura Unit. Round Eight On March 5, Azuma Unit faces off against Kageura Unit and Ōji Unit in the day division of rank battles. Azuma Unit wins the match, which takes place in Exhibition Hall, with a final score of 4-3-3. References Category:Plot Category:Mako Hitomi